Sven dan Kulit Roti
by mamanix
Summary: Otakmu kembali berputar demi menemukan cara untuk mendapatkan uang. Karena jujur saja, lidahmu mulai terasa kelu akibat menyantap kulit roti dan menenggak kopi hitam lima hari berturut-turut.


**BLACK CAT ****ⓒ Kentaro Yabuki**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Memeriahkan POV 1 Observer Challenge**

**.**

**.**

"Haaah? Kulit roti lagi?!"

Suara sopran pelayan berambut oranye sontak merampas perhatian pengunjung di _cafe_ yang tengah menikmati santap siang masing-masing. Membuatmu terpaksa mengembangkan sebuah cengiran pahit di wajah petakmu yang seketika dipenuhi keringat dingin—karena menahan malu. Sementara tanganmu berusaha memberi isyarat pada gadis itu untuk menurunkan volume suara.

Kau merogoh saku celana senada warna jas putihmu, demi menemukan dua keping koin perak terakhir. Membuat pelayan cantik itu berkacak pinggang sambil mencondongkan tubuh di atas meja bundar.

"Itu hanya cukup untuk membeli kopi hitam. Bagaimana dengan tipsku nanti?"

"Eh, y-ya nanti kubayarkan setelah aku mendapatkan uang lagi," ucapmu kikuk sambil menggaruk rambut hijau sebahumu. Jawaban yang selalu kau lontarkan tiap kali kehabisan isi dompet.

Sambil mendengus dan komat-kamit, gadis ramping itu memutar tubuh rampingnya, meninggalkanmu dengan bulir keringat raksasa yang bergelayut di sisi wajahmu. Tanya, si pelayan—sulit mempercayai laki-laki berpenampilan _parlente_ sepertimu hampir tidak pernah mempunyai cukup uang untuk membeli makanan. Namun jika saja ia memperhatikan puntung rokok yang berjejalan memenuhi asbak segitiga di depanmu, ia pasti akan mengerti.

"Sebaiknya kau mengurangi kebiasaan merokokmu, Sven. Supaya aku dan Train bisa makan makanan lain selain kulit roti tiap hari," ujar gadis berusia dua belas tahun di sebelahmu tanpa mengalihkan iris _magenta_-nya dari layar laptop.

Teguran sarkastik yang dilontarkan dalam nada sangat datar, membuatmu berhenti menyesap rokok sejenak. Bola mata kuning bergerak kecil di balik ponimu seolah memikirkan perkataan pemilik helaian _honey blonde_ tadi. Tetapi kemudian kau hanya mengangkat kedua bahu. Nikotin yang telah memerangkapmu dalam nyamannya lembah candu, melancarkan rayuan gombal untuk menggiring jemarimu menyelipkan rokok di antara pembingkai mulutmu kembali.

Bagimu, menghisap lintingan berisi tembakau itu bisa membantu menjernihkan pikiranmu mumetmu. Seperti saat ini. Terlalu sibuk memilihkan pakaian yang cocok untuk Eve kenakan, kau pun terlambat sampai di _cafe_. Konsekuensinya, _sweeper-sweeper_ sainganmu telah lebih dulu memburu para kriminal kelas kakap demi mendapatkan _reward_ berupa uang yang jumlahnya sangat besar. Menyisakan satu lembar kertas di papan informasi untukmu.

Takeshi Kawajiri, _reward_ 1000 Yen. Membuang tenaga saja, mungkin itu yang ada di pikiranmu.

Kau menggerus bara rokok di atas asbak seraya memperbaiki _eye patch_ yang melingkupi netra kananmu. Hanya segelintir orang tahu kisah di balik kelopak tertutup itu. Sebagian berpendapat kau hanya mengenakannya untuk memberikan kesan suram pada karaktermu. Sebagian lagi berpikir kau kehilangan mata kananmu akibat bertarung.

Tidak salah. Kau memang sempat kehilangannya di malam kelabu itu. Seminggu kemudian berkat kecanggihan ilmu kedokteran, kau mendapatkan pengelihatanmu kembali. Namun jika mengingat pendonor serta kekuatan yang bernaung dalam iris berwarna hijau itu, kau terkadang berharap bisa merayu sang waktu agar bersedia memutar balik tangan anggunnya kembali ke hari sebelum peristiwa berdarah itu terjadi.

**BRAAK!**

Suara piring diletakkan dengan kasar di atas meja menarik pikiranmu menyusupi raga yang sempat terdiam. Topi _fedora_ putihmu tampak tertimpa, tapi tak kau hiraukan. Pandanganmu tertuju pada isi piring.

"Sedikit sekali? Ini tidak akan cukup untuk kami bertiga," komplainmu ketika Tanya menyodorkan tumpukan kulit roti. Tetapi kau langsung mengkerut tatkala melihat urat besar berkedut-kedut di kening gadis yang siap melayangkan tinjunya. Ekspresi 'sudah untung aku mau memberimu makanan gratis, masih saja protes', menari-nari di wajahnya.

Beruntung, jentikkan jari seorang _customer_ mengalihkan perhatiannya. Jika tidak, mungkin kepalamu sudah lumat dibuatnya.

"Sudahlah, Sven. Train dapat mengambil bagianku. Lagipula aku tidak lapar," celetuk Eve.

"Tapi kau butuh makan. Bagaimana kau mau tumbuh besar kalau tidak makan?" ucapmu kesal seraya membagi-bagi kulit roti di dua piring kosong lainnya.

"Terserah. Tapi kalau Train tiba-tiba pingsan karena kelaparan, kau harus bertanggung jawab," ucap Eve. Lagi-lagi dengan intonasi dan ekspresi datar. Wajahnya nampak menggemaskan. Siapa yang dapat mengira gadis mungil lugu, lucu dan polos itu merupakan jelmaan _bio-weapon_. Dalam satu gerakan, ia bisa menjatuhkan beberapa pria yang berukuran tiga kali lipat tubuhnya.

"Aku sudah menghabiskan uangku untuk membeli lima botol susu, seharusnya itu sudah lebih dari cukup." Kau buru-buru menjejalkan kulit roti bagianmu ke dalam mulut demi meredam orkestra nyaring yang sedari tadi kau tahan.

Sementara otakmu kembali berputar demi menemukan cara untuk mendapatkan uang. Karena jujur saja, lidahmu mulai terasa kelu akibat menyantap kulit roti dan menenggak kopi hitam lima hari berturut-turut.

"Menyedihkan. Lagi-lagi makanan tidak bergizi ini."

Wanita bertubuh sintal—yang tiba-tiba sudah berada di depan meja, menyibak helaian _lavender_ yang membingkai kepalanya. Modis. Namun pakaian mini serta kulit putih di balik jaket kulit hitam, mengundang tatapan-tatapan nakal.

Kau kadang bertanya-tanya dalam hati, bagaimana wanita itu menjaga tubuhnya agar tetap hangat dari terpaan angin musim dingin di luar sana.

"Eve membutuhkan asupan vitamin untuk pertumbuhannya, dan Train..." Si empunya nama lengkap Rinslet Walker menggerakkan iris _emerald_-nya sejenak ke sudut mata. "_Well_, kurasa dia butuh protein untuk menjaga staminanya."

"Minggir, aku mau duduk," ucapnya lagi seraya menyenggolmu kasar hingga kau hampir tersungkur di bawah meja. "Dengar, aku punya pekerjaan untukmu. Imbalannya cukup besar."

Sambil mengelus pinggulmu, kau meraih kertas dari tangan Rin. Ringisan di bibirmu mendadak sirna diiringi matamu yang membulat sempurna tatkala melihat jumlah _reward_ yang tertera.

"Bagaimana? Kau tertarik?"

Steward Midler. Gembong narkoba. _Reward_ 800,000 Yen.

Kau mengangguk seraya melemparkan pandanganmu pada wanita yang sedang menghabiskan kulit roti di atas piringmu.

Beberapa tahun lalu, penjahat berusia dua puluh tahun itu sempat bertekuk lutut di hadapanmu saat kau mencengkeramkan borgol di kedua tangannya yang tambun. Namun tiga hari kemudian, secara mengejutkan, hakim membebaskannya dengan alasan gangguan jiwa. Sungguh tidak masuk akal.

**BRAK!**

Lagi-lagi suara piring beradu dengan meja membuatmu terloncat dari kursimu.

"Ini, ada tambahan kulit roti untukmu dan istrimu," ujar Tanya melengkungkan senyuman sinis.

Mendengar itu, wajahmu memerah dan segera menggerakkan tubuhmu menjauhi Rin yang tengah menaikkan sebelah alis tipisnya. "Eh? D-dia bukan istriku. Dia ... dia... hanya seorang teman."

Tanpa diduga, jendela jiwa pelayan berambut oranye melebar. Tampak jelas binar pengharapan memercik di sana.

"Wah, kurasa dia menyukaimu, Sven," goda Rin setelah Tanya menjauh. Gigi-gigi putih pemilik lingkar mata _emerald_ terlihat di balik bibir yang terulas _lipgloss_ merah muda. "Dan kurasa kau juga mempunyai perasaan yang sama."

Asap putih membumbung dari ubun-ubunmu, seiiring wajahmu yang kian legam. "T-tidak mungkin. Jangan berpikiran aneh, Rin. Bagaimana aku bisa menyukai gadis tomboi dan galak seperti itu?"

Sebagai lelaki normal, kau mengakui ketertarikkanmu pada kemolekkan Tanya. Tetapi terus terang saja, dia bukanlah tipe wanita impianmu.

"Kau tidak perlu menyangkal, Sven."

Celetukan Eve membuat pupilmu kembali melebar, namun tidak menjawab. Tidak ada gunanya berdebat dengan mereka. Menghabiskan waktu saja, mungkin itu yang kau pikirkan.

Kau mengangkat tubuhmu sambil meletakkan topi di kepala. "Ah, sudahlah. Aku punya pekerjaan yang harus diselesaikan. Train, kau ikut denganku. Eve, kau kembalilah ke apartemen dan jangan kemana-mana sebelum kami kembali."

Tidak lupa menyambar koper hitammu, kau pun bergegas membuka pintu _cafe_.

"Malam ini kita akan berpesta."

**.**

**.**

**XxXxXxXxX **

**A/N:** Percobaan menggunakan POV 1 Observer. Plotless, I know. Tapi moga-moga tidak terlalu buruk ya, hehehe.

Jangan malu-malu corat-coret di kolom review yang masih luas itu ya. Makasih :)


End file.
